Time changed you
by Yukikaihiwa
Summary: Rena is a pirate from South Blue, like Eustass Kid her childhood friend. They're like water and oil, but will they change that? - Is ranked with T content because of language and violence, since we know how Kid is :P
1. Finally Sabaody!

**Hey everyone! Here's a new fanfic from One Piece! Please I newbie with this, so forgive the mistakes. As always constructive reviews are welcome and appreciated. Don't forget to see my other story (also a One Piece fanfic) "A promise? No a damn deal!".**

**See ya soon :P**

**Disclaimer: **One Piece don't belongs to me, only Rena is mine

* * *

><p>After three hard months at sea Rena, a girl of South Blue reached her destination… Sabaody Archipelago. Neither way she could imagine her in the last place before to go in direction of the New World… do you know how difficult is to achieve that place? Only the great ones can reach the last point to the New World and she was one of the strongest pirates in that generation.<p>

Well… that wasn't a contemplation in Rena's mind at the moment, she's was thinking about what to do next, looking around her there was shops and a great diversity of souvenir stands definitely she was on a tourist area. Walking down the street and admiring everything, Rena had never stepped an island like Sabaody, for sure. Everyone was happy shopping around, working to make the costumers happy or having a date with their sweetheart…

"You! It's all because you walk slower than a tortoise! And you sway, as well, which make this most uncomfortable! Ahh, you irritate me!"

_"__What the hell is happening there?"_ thought the white haired girl looking at the street to her right side, a good idea? Not that much, since that scene only make her sick… a man was kicking another one with a collar and something like handcuffs. And the first was one of the most hatted people for Rena… _"A World Noble… of course… that's why the people of this street aren't moving a simple muscle to that one, well what crazy has the guts to step forward them and if one tries, he'll die." _the girl was really sorry about the male with handcuffs _"Poor man… being a slave, and on top of that he's a World Noble's slave… being stuck by scum like them…"_

"Hey! You people! Wait one moment!" yelled the noble to a group of two doctors and a nurse carrying a bleeding man "Why are you moving? You lowly humans!"

_"__Well that's obvious you freak bastard… an injured person, doctors and a nurse, why they're moving… 'cause they have to go to the hospital, duh! Come on… you're far away from them but you can see what they're doing, you scum." _ thought Rena after hearing what Saint Chalros.

"M-My deepest apologies; Please forgive us this small rudeness! This man is bleeding heavily! This is a battle against time, and the hospital is right there-" said one of the doctors fearing the worst for him and the injured person.

"Ah, you are right! How terrible….! This must be dealt with as quickly as possible… SO I'LL GIVE HIM A HAND!" exclaim the noble and kicking the man on the stretcher. Questioning what was more important, the lives of commoners or their respect for him, to the henchman at his side, he looked at the nurse with naughty eyes and affirming she was going to be his wife surprising the woman and having her future groom trying to convince the World Noble to leave the outrageous idea, but that movement caused the noble shoot him. That made the white haired girl eyes widen.

"Tch… what a terrible pig…" murmured Rena irritated and grabbing her blue skirt furiously "How dare he… I'll pun-" said her while walking to the scene but barred by a long arm.

"I believe it's better not to do that, Maires Rena" said the arm's owner. Rena looked at her side to see an "X" on his chest, widening her eyes and looking up to see his face.

"Red Flag, X-Drake! Why?" asked Rena.

"We can't have a risk to see an Admiral now. If you want to fight, do it at the New World." he was right, punching a Tenryuubito was the same as sending an invitation to an Admiral and a hello to the marines.

"… Yeah, I forgot that… but scum like him… it takes my nerves on…"

"It's what controls this world… a bunch of irrationals scums"

Trying to walk away, she stopped seeing a green haired man walking toward Saint Chalros while drinking something "Hum? Wait… is he… Roronoa Zoro? What is he doing?!"

Zoro, not minding what the noise around him was, stopped drinking his bottle to see Chalros with widen eyes looking at him.

"What? Do you need some directions?" yup… he said it… everyone choked … the more choked was the tenryuubito who shoot two bullets to the Straw Hats' swordsman. He easily dodged them and trying to draw his sword at the noble.

A little girl jumped at Zoro, preventing him to kill Chalros. That was Jewelry Bonney, making an act of a sister who lost her older brother. Well at least that prevented a chaotic situation for all pirates, relieving all of them when they lost Saint Chalros' sight.

"That guy… he didn't change a bit" smiled Rena, replacing the littlest smile for a serious expression as she looked at Drake "Anyway Drake see you around…"

The girl walked away from the former marine leaving him in his thoughts. _"Wild Moon, Maires Rena… I never thought she could reach so far." _

"Sorry to ask captain… I know she's 'Wild Moon', Maires Rena, and has a bounty of 150.000.000 bellis but why?" asked a pirate of Drake's crew.

"… it says that she, herself, killed all the men of two marines ships and also four vice-admirals. And their death was, not only, as violent as a wild beast seeking for blood, but also silent like a night of full moon." explained Drake to his curious mate.

"What?! All by herself?!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Grove 1, human auction ground.<p>

"Oh! Peterman! Are going to make a contribution now?"

"Do I still have time to make an entry?" asked the bounty hunter.

"Today we have a giant as a big draw, unless you've got something really special, it won't catch much of a price."

"Well, check this out"

Peterman untied the bag he had on his back revealed a tied Camie, the mermaid friend of Luffy and Straw Hats.

"OHHH! A mermaid?! Where did you catch her?! She'll be the big draw today. Ihihih" said one of Human Auction House's employee. The poor mermaid was scared.

* * *

><p>"Wah! So this is the Auction House."<p>

Rena had arrived to Grove 1, the location of Human Auction House. There were many people entering the house, absolutely with a great amount of bellis since a slave was too expansive. The girl wasn't a big fan of Human shops but they were the clue to find the man she was looking for. Maybe he was there… she had two feelings: one he was there to see the auction of the day; two he was a slave.

Feeling that her long white hair, which reached past her shoulders, causing problems with the warmer weather she caught her hair in a ponytail. "That old gramps… I don't know why he has going to places like this, full of slaver's buyers, it takes my nerves! Specially the Tenryuubito… and talking about the devil…" grumbled Rena seeing Saint Roswald and Saint Shalulia entering the auction house. "Well… now I can get inside…" she said at the same she was adjusting the katana on her back and the bag on her left shoulder.

Walking thought the big door the South Blue girl opened her mouth surprised after seeing a lot of people inside the building, thinking how the rich people could buy a person life that is human like them?

The Tenryuubitos were ahead of her, obviously going to the VIP seats. They yes were the most honorable ones to buy one, two or more slaves (like always). But not only nobles and the feared Tenryuubitos … there were also, in that place, pirates. Rena could see and recognize a Super Nova sitting on one of the chairs near the door: with a bounty of 200.000.000 bellis on his head, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law.

_"__Really? Even pirates are here, although I'm one and I'm here. Well I can't say I'm surprised to see him here, since he's really nasty and the rumors about him aren't that good…" _thought Rena looking the captain of Heart Pirates' crew _"But the bear is cute!"_

Surprised by staring that much, the white haired girl decided to sit on an empty chair a little away from Trafalgar Law and focused to find the person in her mind. However she didn't notice a glare of one particular person behind her.

* * *

><p>" World Nobles… Slaves… Human shops… Against the "purity" of these "upper classes", the villains of the world look positively humane in comparison." said a voice in the dark of the Auction House "It's because the world's in the hands of scum like them that it's all screwed to hell… I mean, we're not the nicest of guys, but at least we're honest about it. Isn't that right, Killer?"<p>

"Absolutely…" answer a blonde guy with a blue and white mask on his face.

"Maybe if someone interesting shows up, we should buy 'em, eh? AHAHAH" joked the first one. Eustass 'Captain' Kid, a captain pirate with 315.000.000 as bounty, not only a sarcastic and violent man who only caused civilian causalities, but also a guy with short temper.

"Boss Kid look over ther…" observed Heat, a Kid Pirates' crewmate.

"Hm?" Kid looked in direction refereed by Heat. "Now, that face looks familiar… That's the guy from North Blue, with 200.000.000 bounty… Trafalgar Law… I've heard rumors about him, and they weren't pleasant." At the same time Law showed his middle finger to kid. "His manners aren't too good either…"

"Well Kid, today the house is full of Super Novas excepting you…" refereed Killer to his captain looking at another direction.

"What do ya mean, Killer?" the captain only looked at his first mate with confused eyes.

"That girl over there… isn't she the 150.000.000 bounty 'Wild Moon', Maires Rena?"

Kid looked at the girl sitting with crossed legs, with a blue katana and a bag beside her, ahead of him. _"I never imagined that you could be here… eh, who would say? That weak kid in the past who cried for everything and couldn't even take her eyes of a book would be a pirate today… but you're different now."_ however his thoughts were stopped after seeing a disgusting fatty man trying a talk with Rena and touch her.

"Hey beauty, do we know each other? Can I join you?" said the man; his hand was only a few centimeters of her shoulder, which was getting on Kid's nerves for some reason.

"Well you can join me…" answer the girl with a smooth voice, her eyes were closed and had a smile on her face, whose man grin with pleasure until Rena draw her katana a little really fast making the man release his hand from her shoulder with a scary look. "But that would be really painful for you… and could be your death. Ya decide buddy: do you want a slow or fast death?" continued the girl with a devil smile and the same smooth voice.

"N-N-No t-t-thank you m-m-my lady" said the man frightened and walked away from her in the faster way as possible. The Kid Pirates' captain was grinning, pleased with Rena's way to put away annoying companies.

Kid was now walking toward Rena, who had a serious expression after the fatty got away from her.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Tsk… that disgusting bastard was really asking me to cut his guts" _thought Rena really upset about that entire scene _"I just want to find that old man, ask what I want to and get out of this fucking place!" _

The white haired girl didn't notice a man behind her until he spoke…

"Well, well! Scaring all the men around you, who would think? You really are changed… Rena." that familiar voice made Rena quickly turn back and see a redhead man. The only guy in the world she never wanted to see was in front of her. "Long time no sees… it makes four years since last time we meet"

"Kid?!" exclaimed the girl surprised and tensed to see the guys looking at her from the head to the feet.

He grinned and looked at her violet eyes. "Why don't we have a talk before this all start? How about we go outside, only the two of us? Ya know, talk about old times. Eheh."

That made the girl shivers _"Ihhh! Where's the damn luck when I need?!" ._

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for now! Please fell free to comment, rate and everything you want to do. See you in the next one! Kisses <strong>


	2. Auction begin

**Hi people! I know, I know... I didn't submit anything from a long time, so please forgive me :3**

**Now let's begin the second chapter! Oh! And don't forget my other story "A promise? No a damn deal!"**

**See you ;P**

**Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me, only the OC.**

* * *

><p><em>"How did this happen? If I remember, I have been a good girl!"<em> thought Rena. _"God… is this punishment? From all people why him? I just went to find the old man, get out of here and go to the New World. Is that wrong?!"_

Walking to outside of the Auction House with a big red haired guy, Rena only wanted to disappear. It had to be the last person she wanted to see, her childhood friend who only annoyed her. Oh! How the list of things he did is long? The worst one: he was the one who make her be afraid of cockroaches. How you ask? Simple… she was eating her lunch and suddenly she's catch by a cockroaches' rain, thanks to the boy who today is known by the name Eustass 'Captain' Kid. What can I say? It was a no funny joke from a 7 year old brat.

She was so focused with her memories that she didn't noticed his arm around her. _"Well… he really got taller than me… his arm is so long and his hand is really big, but why does he painted his nails?" _she was staring at him like a fan girl. She noticed what she was doing and quickly turned her head away from him. _"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What I am doing?! He's a supernova, hello Rena! And what he have in mind for me this moment is not good, maybe… he can be the same as always or even worse!" _She was in panic, after all we are talking about a pirate with a bounty of 350.000.000 bellis.

Kid saw her head movement and looked at her. She was making some panic faces, and that made him smirk, of course for a man who liked to kill people, that moment was like an entrance before the main dish. He took a last look… she really matured a lot. "_She changed very much… where's that little book's girl? She's not a brat anymore…"._

When they arrived outside, Rena couldn't take anymore and shoved his arm away.

"Ok we are outside, now tell me what do you want, Kid!" she shouted to the red haired boy.

"Oi, oi… is that how you treat your childhood friend who you don't see at four years? And when we met again, you're a pirate and shout at your good friend. It's really sad." said him sarcastically.

"WHAT?! First of all, I'm not a pirate and second-"

"If you're not a pirate how can you have a bounty in your head? And a big one…" interrupted Kid crossing his arms and smirking.

"None of your business and don't interrupt me! And second… you tortured me when we were children, how could you be a good friend!" she finished with an angry expression. "And if you took me here to talk like we are in good terms, sorry but I have things to do inside… see ya!" she started to walk inside of the building again.

"Not so fast Rena." he said with a scary voice, which made the white haired girl stop. "You chose the wrong pirate to turn your back, and you should know what happen to everyone who push my limits out. I have some questions and you will answer."

Rena looked at him expressionless from her spot, waiting for the question, she heard some noises inside the Auction House… the public sale would start and she didn't find the old man.

"Ok… what do you want to know?" she asked him.

"What are you doing here at Sabaody? And don't dare you to say _none of your business"_!"

"…" she didn't say anything for two minutes which was making him angry "I looking for a person, that's all." She turn her back again from him and started walking to the inside.

"Hey! I'm not finished-" reclaimed Kid, before getting interrupted by her.

"Ok since I answer your question… I going back inside! Bye, bye!" she said with a funny face and run inside the building, left behind a speechless captain… oh, what was going to happen to her.

* * *

><p>Returning to her seat, Rena only take a deep breath. That guy changed… in body, but his mind was the same like at four years since she left their village at South Blue. And the best place to reunite with him is inside of a slavery auction house, why not ask the marines to come and have a drink with her? More insane couldn't that be!<p>

She left her thoughts when the lights of the salon turned off, the auction was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentleman, my apologies for the delay! The human auction house will open for binding! And now our master of ceremonies… Mister Disco!" said one of Grove 1 auction house employee.

_"It's beginning, uh? He must have lost another bet in gambling… and this is the only place he would be to gain the money he lost… AH, there're people who never change" _thought Rena sighing. She looked serious to the wall in front where the stage was located _"But that symbol in the wall… I see, you're a fool Disco, if you're doing negotiations with that kind of pirate… once you fail he's going to break you out…" _

After some hours, the auction were already at slave number 18. Rena didn't pay attention to who was buying the slaves, it was making her sick all of them. What caught her attention was the sound of the door behind begin open, she took a glance and saw an orange haired girl keep up with a blonde guy, a fluffy humanoid (**AU: Sorry Chopper!**), a blue haired man and another one with pink skin, the last one looked like an octopus. She then remember they were the Straw hat pirates, why the hell were they in place like that?

_"Which means Zoro is near… or lost." _she giggled, that guy helped her taking one pirate down when she was a pirate hunter, well it wasn't really help it was more like a money accord for the pirate bounty… at that day, after some minutes, he got lost. When he gained his first bounty, Rena begin to follow the Straw hat's news. _"What kind of people your comrades are and why did you join them, Zoro? I curious, they look… anxious."_

All of sudden, Rena caught a familiar voice, not in a good way. She looked behind her and saw the same World Noble who Zoro cross paths with, Saint Charloss. The girl grabbed her sword with brutal force but didn't move, it was just to calm her down. She noticed that Kid was there at the same from beginning, he was looking at the Noble with a blank face… no pirate who was almost enter at the New World would want a meeting with an Admiral of the Marine. _"Is he still mad with me? NO, NO, NO! Stop Rena, you don't have anything with him!"_

"Entry number 16! And we have the captain of a pirate ship!" said Disco introducing the next slave "This man's name is Rakyuba! A pirate know as a cunning strategist! His bounty is 17.000.000 beri! You can ride him, use him for manual labor, or use him as a sandbag!" That made Rena eye brow twitch.

"Tch! What a sick thing to say…" she muttered to herself. "Come on old man… when is your turn? I want to get out of this place…"

* * *

><p>Kidd was looking at her for a good time. After their conversation, he return to his place and watched booth the girl and the auction. When the captain who was begin sold, the red haired guy notice her really angry and the hand, which was hold her sword, tremble. It looked like the white haired girl was ready to jump to the stage and start to slash people. <em>"And they say I the most irritated person on the world?"<em>

He took his eyes off the girl after hearing a woman yell from seeing the slave pirate bit his own tongue. It wasn't surprising… pirates with honor wouldn't want to be slaves until the end of their days. He glanced back to Rena and she had her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>After the big pirate was removed, the auction resumed. It was time for the special prize… Rena looked at the stage.<p>

"And now, Ladies and gentlemen! The next item will blow away all your troubles! OUR SUPER SPECIEL ITEM!"

A light spot on a silhouette inside of a recipient that looked like an aquarium. Rena open her eyes with surprise… it was a mermaid!_ "Poor girl… she's like a prey now, surrender by the most possible worst sharks ever seen" _She heard the voices of the audience, inclusive the surprised scream of Saint Charloss and the anxious ones of the Straw hat pirates. _"She's their friend… they are trying to save her! Zoro… you found people with a great hear…" _she thought.

"I WILL PAY 500 MILLION BERI FOR THE MERMAID" screamed Saint Charloss. That made Rena terrified, he just say an insane amount of money… but not only was her, all the audience was surprised, in disillusion and other countless emotions.

_"This can't like this, I have to do something-" _

When Mister Disco was about to sold Camie and Kid was almost quitting the house saying that event was a farce, there was a yell that stopped both of them.

"AHHHHH, CAMIE!" scream a boy while he destroyed the wall to enter in the Auction house.

"…Monkey…D. Luffy?" said Rena surprised with his sudden appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now. Feel free to comment, rate and everything you want. Kisses!<strong>


	3. Chaos! Meeting Rayleight!

**Hi people! Don't say it! I know I'm a bad girl :'( It's been a while since I submit a chapter.**

**But I'M ALIVE, MUAHAHAHA! Well, let's begin the third chapter! And to not repeat the story like the manga or the anime, since I think everyone knows already, I will jump some parts. **

**Oh! And don't forget to see my other stories!**

**See you!**

**Disclaimer: One Piece doesn't belong to me, only the OC. **

* * *

><p>Rena couldn't believe what happened in front of her eyes. <em>"He…he…he punched a Celestial dragon! Is he insane?!" <em> She was speechless, and that wasn't ordinary for her. _"Zoro…your captain is really something. Just the look of his eyes… yes, they're eyes of an amazing man." _Rena smiled with her thoughts and the scene of Saint Charloss lied on the floor.

"How dare you commoners touch my son!?" yelled Charloss' father, Saint Roswald. He started fired up some bullets to Luffy but failed. Rena looked at the scene from her seat without making a move, she closed her eyes and sighed. Everyone except her, the Kid pirates, the Heart pirates and the Strawhat pirates were trying to get out the fasted they could. "Call an Admiral and the battleships! Show them who they're dealing with!" commanded the old Celestial Dragon.

The white haired girl opened her eyes a little and a smirk appeared. _"Looks like the show started." _

The pirates started to fight the knights, it was like they were having fun. Rena didn't move from her spot. She only assisted the fight like a movie, until an orange hair girl screamed and was about to be sliced by a knight. The white haired girl jumped from her seat and blocked the sword with her own still with a scabbard. "Hey girl, leave the fight with me." She said without looking at the girl and kicking the knight, who fall the stairs behind him.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked. "Well, it doesn't matter. Thanks!" the orange haired girl said and ran to the octopus and the tanuki, who was helping the injured fishman.

Zoro noticed her from downstairs. "Oh! Rena you're here! It's been a while!"

"It's great to see you in good form, Zoro-san!" Rena quickly dodged another attack and punched the enemy with various combo fists. _"Well… guess I will help them a little…" _There was no need to use her sword, she only used her strength to finish them. "Seriously? Can't you be a little more… I don't know, strong?"

"How dare you?! Let's finish her!" shouted one of them. A group of five knights assaulted her at the same time.

The swordswoman only sighed and jumped towards them. "Ittoryu…" she unsheathed her katana and prepared to finish them in one shoot "Suirō no hōkō!" A big water vortex appeared after she slashed the air. Every guard was sucked by the vortex and knocked out. Others saw that and flinched.

"W-what was that?! She finished five of us!" said a knight shocked, but didn't noticed that the girl was behind him and knocked him with the scabbard.

"You're weak and too much light-headed. I only using five per cent of my power, however you are falling down like leaves. Disappointing."

From upstairs, Kidd was observing every movement from the girl. She didn't killed the men who were trying to kill her, but only knocking them out. He didn't expressed, however what impressed him was the look in her eyes… they were cold and didn't leave any fear or doubt. A look he never saw on her face when they were kids. What could possibly happen to her? What caused the sudden change of personality?

"P… PLEASE WAIT, PRINCESS SHARLIA, THAT ITEM HASN'T BEEN PAID FOR YET"

"Shut up, you commoner!" yelled one of the tenryuubito, Sharlia, shooting Disco with her gun. "I'm going to kill the mermaid they're trying to save!"

Rena saw the woman pointing the gun at Camie and tried to run to help her, but blocked by more guards. _"Shit!" _it looked like time slowed down and she could only listening the desperate voices from every straw hat pirate. However the bullet was never fired, Sharlia only fall down and passed out.

"You see, my dear giant? This place is completely messed up." said a calm voice from behind the stage. A pair of big hands opened a hole in the wall. "The auction's over, and I've stolen their money… Looks like it's time to do some gambling…"

The white haired girl widen her blue eyes when she saw the man walking from the backstage and a giant head appearing from the hole.

"You're a pretty sneaky old man… were you just here to get some money?" asked the giant to the white haired man, who was drinking from a bottle.

"Well, I was hoping to steal some more from whoever bought me. Just think about it… who would possibly want an old man for a slave!? Wahahahaha!"

Rena face palmed herself at the same time she was hearing the conversation. After two hours of search, she finally found the man. _"I can't believe I was right… I don't know how Shakky-san can lead with this money drop man. This day is turning really crazy!" _ She didn't notice that every guard was falling down and when she did, that scene wasn't a surprise for her _"This skill never stops to surprise me…" _Everyone was speechless with what the old man did it.

"That straw hat… suits a fearless man! I've been wanting to meet you, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

><p>Sometime later Luffy, Law and Kidd walked outside to fight the marines who had completely surrounded the Auction House. The three devil fruit users were making a ruckus, making everyone inside sighed a little.<p>

Rena looked at the old man who released Camie from her explosive handcuffs and was now helping the octopus fishman , she found out his name was Hachi.

"Finally I find you! Do you know how many troubles I got to locate you!" she yelled at Rayleight, the Dark King of Gold D. Roger crew, said man looked at her first confused but at the end he remembered her. "And here you're… in an Auction House as a slave to be sold!"

"Oh Rena it's been a while!" he greeted with a big smile, but didn't last when Rena jumped from her spot and landed on top of him. She grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them.

"A while my ass, you old geezer!" she yelled with a mad face, at the same stretching his poor cheeks. "What the hell are you doing? My precious time was lost because of your stupid hobby!"

"But you could have wait at Shaky's bar, I would-"

"SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED TO FIND YOU, DAMN OLD MAN" she stretched his cheeks even more at the point they became red. "IT'S NOT MY JOB TO BE YOUR BABY-SISTER!"

Usopp and Nami were looking at them with expressions of interrogation, well its natural… an old man just got every soldier inside knocked out and the white haired girl was just on top of him yelling without ant fear.

"Ei Nami, who are they? Looks like a family fight…" asked the long nose boy. He and the said girl sweat dropped at the scene of Rena on the old man's back trying to suffocate him. Nami negated to know the answer, but Robin putted an end to the mystery.

"He's Silvers Rayleight, also known as Dark King, he was the vice-captain of Gold Rogers pirates… and the girl is Maires Rena, a supernova, she defeated two Marine military forces alone in one day. In other words, two military boats."

"Two…two…TWO BOATS?!" exclaimed Usopp with his eyes almost out of his face. As Nami was speechless.

Rena haired the all conversation from behind her but didn't say anything and continued to squeeze Rayleight's cheeks learning from him little screams. She heard noises from outside, the three captains were having their "playtime" with the marines. The white haired girl stopped squeezing the old man cheeks, he tried to relieve the pain massaging them and looked at the girl now calm.

"Anyway Rayleight… I have come to deliver you something."

"Hum? Deliver something?" asked Rayleight. The girl moved to her backpack and got a letter from it, she handed to him.

"It's from Shanks-san. I crossed with him some days ago." said Rena with a warm smile. "He asked me to give you since I…"

"Oh, oh, oh that guy is really insensitive! He could at least spare a visit." laughed the white haired man remembering is old crew mate. "What about you, my dear? It's been really a good while since your last encounter."

"Been travelling a lot old man… I not surprised anymore that marines think that I'm a pirate: every time they cross my way, we ended fighting each other." She smiled a little embarrassed. "Well it's time to leave to the next one"

"Already? But we just met." he said a little sad.

"Maybe next time, when there isn't too many marines trying to capture three pirates groups." She grinned a little.

"Then maybe this will help you!" he said with a big smile. He searched inside his cloth a little package and handed to her.

Rena looked at the package and nodded to Rayleight a "thanks". She putted inside her bag and this one in her back. "Now is time to go, see you Rayleight!" she bowed and started to climb the stairs, but stopped at mid-way to talk with Zoro. "Next time… try to not kill a tenryuubito with many pirates around, Zoro-san."

The green head guy grinned to his past comrade "Can't promise that, but I will try. And next time, let's fight again with each other and alongside. But next stage is The New World, deal?" he showed a hand to her.

The white hair girl smiled at that and hi-fived his hand "Deal!" and restarted to climb the stairs… more like two steps. "By the way…" she said with her back to him, he raised an eyebrow. Rena turned her head a little and showed a big smile to everyone from the Straw hats crew "You have nice nakamas!"

She started to jump, step by step, to the top where the exit door was.

"You know there's a ruckus outside…" affirmed a masked man. She looked at him and remembered he was at Kidd's side back in the auction.

"He is right! You can get caught if you get outside and with those three simpletons, it must be chaos out there." said Nami trying to make Rena rationalize.

The 'Wild Moon' smiled a mad one, not letting her eyes to be seen. "Don't worry, don't worry! It's alright. But I should say: right now there's no ruckus outside, it's a party! It will only be ruckus, when I the cause of it."

The masked guy sweat dropped with the answer given _"She has the same sadistic smile like him…"_ he thought seeing the blue eyed girl walking outside with her belongings _"Maybe I will agree with you this time, Kidd."_

* * *

><p>Rena looked outside and sweat dropped with the great amount of marines been destroyed by Luffy, Law and Kidd. Smashed, separated in parts or simply kicked out. Ah… a wonderland of crazy people.<p>

Some marines noted herself walking outside the Auction House. "L-look another one! 'Wild Moon', Maires Rena!"

"Another pirate, get her soldiers!" commanded a marine captain.

Said girl sighed and shocked her head in disapproval. "Really? What can I possibly did for you to call me pirate?" The marines were running towards her to strike, but she only dropped her backpack and prepared her sword still sheathed, concentrating "Ittoryu: Tengoku-kiri!", she sliced the air making the marines fly away.

"Oi Rena! What the hell are you doing?!" yelled Kidd from his spot after use his 'Repel' on some marines. "I said would clean this shit, so stand back!"

"No, I will be the one! Stand back!" yelled Luffy.

"Don't make me repeat, Eustass-ya! I will take care of them." yelled Law.

She sighed and relaxed her katana on her shoulder. "Like hell I would want to participate in our little competition. So you guys don't need to worry, I won't get on your way" another marine tried to slash her with a sword, but she dodged and hit him with hers. The poor guy only fainted with just one hit. "However…" she looked at the marines in front of her "I didn't say I would let my ass get kicked from you. If you want to get me, come… but…" she said with a smooth voice and licked her lips, her katana relaxed behind her neck "You will regret with your life."

Every marine flinched with voice's tone and that made Kid smile his evil one. _"Definitely, you won't get away this time. You will be my mate, no matter what. Rena."_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Feel free to comment, rate and everything you want to do. Kisses<strong>

**Glossary (some techniques in Japanese :P):**

**1) Ittoryu: Suiro no hoko - One sword style: Water Dragon roar**

**2) Ittoryu: Tengoku-kiri - One sword style: Heaven slice/cut**


End file.
